Cloud-Breaking Eagle
Cloud-Breaking Eagle 1/20/17 Trigrams Hexagrams Languages Spoken: Tibetan, Chinese, Japanese. Scripts Read: Tibetan, Chinese. Notable Equipment and Resources: Amphibious Autocycle: Tashi built this autocycle out of spare airship parts. She originally considered trying to make it fly, but realized that she could already do that without. Instead, she installed a set of inflating pontoons on the side and extending paddles on the wheels, allowing her autocycle to be ridden on top of water. That's right. It's a motorcycle that turns into a jet ski. You want one too, now. Jet Glider: This is Tashi's pride and joy, a set of mechanical folding wings built from silk and aluminum. When inactive, the wings fold in on themselves, taking up roughly the same size as a backpack. When deployed, they stretch out into a six-foot wingspan, like a giant kite. There are a number of small rockets between the wings, providing bursts of speed when she needs to accelerate. While the wings are deployed, the Tashi can glide through the air at high speeds; for every ten feet traveled forward, she falls one foot. Grappling Hooks: Tashi's weapon of choice are a pair of wrist-mounted grappling hook guns, each attached to a retractable 50' silk cord. The grapnels have harpoon-like spearheads and spring-loaded claws which deploy on impact, making them excellent for tearing into walls, outcroppings, and enemies' chests. They are operated electronically via a wire that runs alongside the cord, allowing Tashi to open and close the claws remotely. Used as grappling hooks, the Talons let Tashi scale sheer walls and cross vertical chasms of up to 30' without fear of falling, and grant a +2 equipment bonus to acrobatics checks to climb. Multi-Driver: The industrial ancestor of the sonic screwdriver or omnitool, the multi-driver is an all-purpose handheld motorized tool. It contains drillbits, screwdrivers, sawblades, electrical igniters, flashlights, and a number of other functions. it's an indespensible aid in a breaking and entering. Lockpick Set: These handy bits of wire are used to pick locks open with a sleight of hand or engineering check. Low Light Goggles: These goggles have special lenses capable of amplifying light. The wearer of them can see at night as clear as daytime, though they risk being blinded by sudden light sources. Smoke Bombs: Given her love of being in places she's not supposed to be in, Tashi carries a number of smoke bombs for quick dissapearances. She has been known to stuff them down the shirts of pursuers when making her ecapes. Airship: Tashi is the captain of the tastelessly named Sky Burial, ''a merchant ship turned smuggling ship that she stole and upgraded over the years. It has plenty of cargo space for hiding the goods she's burgled over the years. Crew of Miscreants: Tashi has two miscreants who work under her on the ''Sky Burial, a mechanic and a pilot. She is better at their jobs then both of them, and they are not terribly reliable. Modest Lifestyle:'' '' Tashi lives on an airship, and a not a particularly clean one. At least she gets to see the world. Talents: Legendary Master Engineer! You can make machines of exceptional quality, tailored to your personal specifications. By spending an extra point of resources during creation, you can make vehicles that grant an extra +1 to Handling, and ranged weapons that grant an extra +1 to Attack. Snake Hides in Shadows! You always have a place to hide. Even in the most seemingly barren environments, you can make Stealth checks to conceal yourself. Hungry Ghost Steals the Sword!''' You can shoot a foe's weapon out his hands. Make a Sharpshooting roll as normal; if you succeed, instead of dealing damage, your foe is disarmed. '''Prepared Gadgeteer! You are a walking arsenal of gizmos, gadgets, and guns. By spending a point of Fortune, you may make a retroactive Engineering check to have created exactly the device you need when you need it. Monkey Steals the Dagger! You can lift your opponent's weapons right off of them, or leave them manacled without notice. In combat, you may make Sleight of Hand checks to disarm or bind foes. Human Spider! You climb with speed and grace, moving up walls the way others walk on the ground. You can scale one story (10 feet) per success on an Acrobatics roll. Flea on a Drum! You are constantly on the move, making it difficult for your opponents to strike you. Whenever you successfully dodge (but not Parry) an attack, you can spend a point of Fortune to make an immediate movement action, such as running, jumping, or hiding. This does not count as your movement action for the round. Bodyguard's Insight! ' You can get an accurate read on a person's physical condition and equipment, even at a glance. When examining a person, you immediately learn of any weapons or equipment they have on their person, hidden or otherwise, as well as any injuries they might have sustained. Background: Once upon a time, there was a family in Tibet that had two children: the older son went on to be a monk of high esteem; the other went on to be Tashi. Since childhood, Tashi had two great fascinations: doing things she wasn't allowed to do, and doing things that put her in grave mortal danger. Climbing over monastery walls and breaking into locked houses were favorite pastimes. Every time she was caught and reprimanded served to embolden her, spurring her to outwit authorities. At the age of fifteen, desiring to see the world, she stowed away on a Chinese merchant airship. When she was eventually caught, she convinced the crew to make her the ship's new mechanic (the old mechanic had been injured in a mysterious boiler explosion). Over time, she was able to work her way up from mechanic to pilot (the old pilot got dead drunk and left himself at port one day). From pilot, she was able to make her way up to captain (that was just a straight-up mutiny). Since then, she has commanded her ship (the tastelessly named ''Sky Burial) as a piracy and smuggling vessel through the Himalaya's and south China sea. '''Personality: Tashi and her brother do not get along; while he is reserved and polite, she is gregarious and flippant. She years for adventure, and feels that rules are made to be broken. Her own beliefs could be best described as a form of anarcho-Buddhism: she believes that rules and authority are the source of suffering in the world, and that happiness can only be achieved through personal freedom. Appearance: Tashi is rosy-cheeked with a constant shit-eating grin. Living on the roof of the world, she tends to dress for the cold – leather flightsuits with wool collars. Her clothing contains and inordinate number of pockets and pouches, containing all manner of personal gadgetry. Playstyle: Tashi is a stealth and technological character, focused on high mobility. Her jet glider lets her fly through the air, and her dual grappling hook guns let her swing from building to building. In combat, her fighting style is more flippant than deadly, focusing on disarming and binding foes rather than slaying them. She is something a paper tiger, as her low Fortitude and Breath make her highly susceptible to damage when she takes it. Relationships: Tashi has an intense and complicated relationship with the sky pirate Tetsuo Hideyoshi, at once both lovers and rivals. The two have fallen into a tempestuous pattern of having sex and stealing from each other over the years, with their passion only inflamed by their conflicts. She – and for that matter, Tetsuo as well – have also had relationships with the sex-bomb assassin Rajagni Singh. Tashi has a strained relationship with her older brother, whom she sees as condescending, and he in turn finds her reckless and irritating.